Finding Truth in a Dare
by WalkingAlong
Summary: “What is your dare?” Kuki asked, confused at the situation., “Don’t worry Kuki, you’ll figure it out soon.” Hoagie said slyly. 3/4, some 2/5.
1. I protect my heart, like I protect you

_Hey Guys! Long time, no see. Well, I'm not really sure what to think of this story. It kinda just formed in my mind hehe. Hope you like it, there's some 2/5 in here too XD_

* * *

The gang was quietly at home, bored, at 7 PM on a Friday night. The only thing that was on TV was old sitcom episodes and there were no good movies in the cinema. All there was to do was sit in the living room of the tree house and sigh in boredom. That was until Abby and Kuki walked in the front door, observing the male members of TND sulking in there chairs.

"What are you guys doin'" Abby asked, confused.

"Dieing of boredom, that's what." Hoagie responded in a monotone voice, not moving his eyes from the television.

"I can't take it anymore! All we're doing is sitting here watching cruddy soap operas!" Wally yelled, complaining about the adverse dullness in the Tree house.

"There hasn't been a new mission in days and all we have to do is nothing. It's killing me too!" Nigel, the leader, complained.

"Just chill it guys, Abby and Kuki are back from our sleepover on moon base at Rachel's. Surely we can come up with a game or something to play." Abby said calmly throwing her sleeping bag and stuff onto the floor, in front of the couch.

"I know, I know, I know! How about truth or dare?! We haven't played that game in FOREVER!" Kuki said, combusted with enthusiasm.

"I ain't playing no cruddy Truth or Dare game." Wally growled, that was until Kuki came to him with sad puppy eyes.

"Pleas-e-e-e-e Wally!" Kuki said, sitting next to him on the couch, pulling him into a loose hug around his arm.

"Alroight, but no dumb stuff like kissing your rainbow monkeys dolls or something." Wally said, pulling his head down, trying to avoid the blush forming on his face from how close Kuki was.

"Yippee!!! Come on everyone get in a circle!" Kuki gleamed with sunshine.

Everyone moaned but eventually made their way over to her in the middle of the living room floor.

"Since it was your idea Kuki, how about you go first?" Abby asked, sitting to the right of her while Wally took Kuki's left.

"Okay…um…I choose Truth!" Kuki said.

"All right," Abby said, "If you could be one of the boys in the sector for a day, who would it be and why?" Abby asked.

Kuki's face started to turn a light pink, "Honestly, um…Numbuh 4." Kuki said, her blush becoming deeper. "Why? So I could protect myself." Wally's jaw literally dropped, however the rest of the gang grew smirks on their faces.

"Okay, I choose Hoagie." Kuki said, trying to quickly change the subject, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Hoagie said bluntly, I mean how bad could a dare be coming from Kuki.

"I dare you to scream as loud as you can outside, "My name is Hoagie and I love kissing Fish Sticks" five times." Kuki said, laughing at the idea.

Under contract to do any dare or truth given in a game, TND Honor, Hoagie went out as he did. In effect, lights of homes on the street lit up, dogs barked, the gang laughed their head off, and one man used some French.

Hoagie walked in after being humiliated and cussed at and took his spot back in the circle.

"That was freakin' hilarious!" Wally yelled, rolling on his back in laughter.

"Oh, well since you're so Cool, Truth or Dare?" Hoagie asked, a smirk forming being shared by Abby and Nigel.

"Um…dare?" Wally said, afraid of what the truth would be.

Hoagie slowly leaned to Wally's ears and whispered something that no one could hear, but Wally.

"Are you kidding me?!" Wally bursted, a deep flush falling onto his face. Hoagie just kept the smirk on his face and nodded his head slowly up and down.

"What is your dare?" Kuki asked, confused at the situation.

"Don't worry Kuki, you'll figure it out soon." Hoagie said slyly.

"Oh…okay, then do the dare, silly." Kuki said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, silly, do your dare." Abby said, giggling under her breath.

"Yeah, you can do it." Nigel said with a reassuring smile, trying to add support to the dare.

"I ain't no wuss, Ah'll do it eventually." Wally said grumpily.

"Nope, you got to do it…NOW." Hoagie said, nudging his friend's elbow.

"Alright, alright…Kuki can I talk you real quick…on the balcony?" Wally asked nervously.

"But what about your dare and the game?" Kuki asked, unsure of what was happening.

"Um…that can wait." Wally said, heat rising to his neck, he stood up and held out his hand to help Kuki up. The two slowly walked outside where the dark night with sparkling stars met them, all while the other three smile…keeping quiet as can be to hear them.

"What did you want, Wally?" Kuki asked innocently.

"Ah…Ah…don't know how to do this, Ah'm not sure if Ah'm ready…or if you're ready…or Ah don't know…but Ah have too."

"What are you talking about, your dare?" Kuki asked, her face narrowing to show a suspicious look. Within a millisecond, Wally pulled her into a very awkward kiss that lasted for only a moment. Wally could feel the heat rising in his face and a dumbstruck smile forming.

Kuki jumped out of his grasp and was enraged, "What are you doing? Is this what the gang made you do?" Kuki yelled in anger, Wally finally took note and wasn't really sure what to say.

"I'm…sorry?" Wally said, unsure of how good that comment was.

"Sorry? My first kiss that I'll remember for the rest of my life was a joke! You could have at least give me a heads up, or say truth instead." Kuki said, fuming up to him with fire in her eyes. "How could you? You know how special I wanted my first kiss to be…and to think I wanted it to be with you." Kuki said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, sorry, I thought you already had your first kiss with Elijah or Andrew or some other guy…wait, what?" Wally said, just realizing what she just said.

"I said I _did_ want it to be with you, but it's over now. It doesn't matter, kissing me was just a prank you were obligated to do." Kuki said, walking away to the door when she felt a force grabbing her to come back.

"Kooks, do you know how _wrong _you are?" Wally said, a small side smile forming on his face, "They didn't set this scheme up to hurt me but to help me. You remember what you said about me protecting you, that's what I try to do for myself." Wally said, taking a seat on the balcony, his legs dangling over the edge.

"What do you mean?" Kuki asked, taking a seat next to him.

"I mean, I try to…protect myself…from you. I try to protect my heart." Wally said, really forming red on his face now.

"So…that means that…" Kuki said, trailing off speechless.

"Yeah, it does…I like you…a lot…actually, love is probably a better word." Wally said, looking from the view of the city to her face where he saw a smile he never seen before, it was happy, teary, and soft all at the same time.

"Really? Thank you." Kuki said wholeheartedly, starting to feel uncomfortable in a good way. The rain just poured on Wally's parade.

"Don't you have anything else to say?" Wally asked nervously.

"Oh right! I…love you too, Wally." Kuki said softly while smiling. She slowly stood up so she could lean on the balcony. Wally noticed the quietness from her that was against her nature.

"Is that alright? What's wrong?" Wally asked, standing up to stand next to her.

"Well…I'm glad I kissed you and all, but I wish it was a bit…better. Do you always kiss that way?" Kuki asked, a kidding smile forming on her face.

"I…don't know. That was my first kiss too, but hey…how about we go for another. Maybe just consider that one a practice kiss?" Wally asked, a devious smile forming on his face.

"I could go with that." Kuki said, she slowly slid her arms around Wally's neck while he enlooped his around her waist. "Now let's do this right, this is OUR first OFFICIAL kiss, of course." Kuki said, blushing madly.

Wally made touchdown first, electricity jumped through their veins. Wally could feel sweat form on his hands, was this actually happening. He slid his arms up and down her back softly. Kuki responded by making the kiss harder and stronger.

"Did you kiss her yet?!!!" Hoagie yelled, Wally and Kuki broke instantly by shock. They walked back into the living room, blushing madly.

"I protect my heart from you Kuki, like I protect you." Hoagie said mockingly, laughing his head off, only making Wally more embarrassed.

"You listened to us!!!" Wally gruffed, taking a seat on the floor again. Kuki noticed his embarrassment and sat next to him on the floor, taking his hand to hold.

"Well, at least Wally was man enough to admit his feelings, unlike some people." Abby said, walking away from the room with frustration.

"What, was it something I said?" Hoagie asked.

"Well, I don't know Hoagie, but do you want another dare?" Nigel asked bluntly, a sly smile forming on his, Wally's, and Kuki's faces.

* * *

_Sorry if this story is terrible, I tried my best, I may have lost my groove in writing within my hiatus. Also, I apologize if it is out of character.  
_

_Review if you love, like, or hate it- criticism is welcomed, thank you for reading.  
_

_-Kenge_


	2. I know that I'm not alone

Hoagie did as what he was dared, directed from his leader- Nigel. Hoagie went into the hallway and froze at the wooden door with a giant 5 painted on it. From outside, he could hear music being played on a piano.

"_Everybody needs inspiration, Everybody needs a song, A beautiful melody, When the nights are long, 'Cause there is no…gurantee…that this life is easy." _

Hoagie knew that Abby liked music, but never played it or nonetheless played it.

"_Yea when my world is falling apart, When there's no light, To break up the dark, That's when I, I look at you."_

Hoagie suddenly felt a funny feeling in his stomach, like there were butterflies in it, fluttering away without a care. He also noticed that his palms were start to shake and sweat. How should he do this dare? How does he even know if this song was about him?

"_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth, You love me for who I am, Like the stars hold the moon, Right there where they belong, And I know I'm not alone…"_

Hoagie heard the melodic music come to a stop of zero sound, until a clashing crash of piano keys. Hoagie knew he definitely did something wrong, he hardly made her tick- but when he did, he got nagged about it for a month.

Unlike with Kuki where a simple sorry makes her forgive you, you referring to Wally. Abby on the other hand had a low temper, her heart was not as open to the world as Kuki's was. Abby has a big heart once you get under her rough complexion, kind of like Wally.

Hoagie made a nasty face at the thought, comparing Abby to Wally- that was an insult to Abby in a way, regardless of Wally being his best friend. Abby was nothing like Wally, except a hard to reach heart.

Hoagie cautiously knocked on the giant door, there he heard a "Come in" from Abby.

Hoagie walked in slowly, noticing how dark her room was. Abby was already in her pajamas, a blue football jersey and red athletic shorts, laying in her bed reading a girl magazine.

"Hey Abbs," Hoagie said, unsure of where to start off to, "you looked kind of mad when you left the game- what gives?" he asked politely, sitting on the corner of her bed.

"It's just been a long night, that's all." The French girl said, with a tinge of sorrow in her voice.

"Abby, I've known you for to long to know when something is up or not, tell me. I'm all hears. Get it, like I'm here and I want to hear your problem." Hoagie said, causing a chuckle to come Abby.

"Boy, you know you ain't funny, most of the time. Thanks for trying to cheer me up." Abby said, putting down her magazine to talk to Hoagie more directly.

"Anytime. Though, Abby, is this "rut" you have because of what I said, about Wally?" Hoagie asked, blushing softly.

Abby, known for her honesty, replied, "Maybe."

"Then maybe, you'd like to know that I…understand. Abby, I want to let you know that…I like you…a lot." Hoagie said softly, looking into her chocolate eyes.

"What?" Abby asked dumbfounded, unsure of what to say- something Hoagie has never seen of her before.

"I said that I…Like you." Hoagie said again, nervously. His palms dripping with sweat and nervousness. Abby slowly pulled herself from under her bed covers and sat next to Hoagie on the end her bed.

"That's…good, because, Abby, I, like you too." Abby said, unsure of what to do next. However, Hoagie had the answer. He leaned in slowly and kissed her tender lips. Abby stared wide-eyed, shocked at what was going on here. Though, she liked it. She slowly closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss until…

**CRASH!!!**

The door quickly opened and there stood Wally, Kuki, and Nigel staring, and filming the moment. Wally was videotaping, Kuki was taking photos, and Nigel just gave a thumbs up to Hoagie.

"About time you two got together." Nigel said, aware of their discreet relationship.

"Yeah, now whenever you guys get on me for being a sap to Kuki- I can show you guys this tape!" Wally yelled victoriously

Hoagie and Abby drove apart from each other, blushing madly.

"If you ever show that tape to anyone but us, Abby will crush you to the equator." Abby said firmly.

"No, Abble Pie, allow me to." Hoagie said, trying to be tough outside his teddy bear charisma.

"Abble Pie…aww that's so cute!" Kuki said sweetly, staring at Wally seriously. "You need to come up with a name for me Wally." Kuki said with giant puppy eyes.

"Um…Kuki Monster?" Wally said, hesitantly. Kuki's response was more than he expected, she took him into a giant bearhug.

"Aww, I love it! You can be my Wallypop, come on…let's go create some more names!" Kuki said with enthusiasm, she let go of Wally and gave him a giant kiss on the lips for his "genious" lovername.

Wally, in affect, was struck with a silly smile on his face. "Okay…" Wally said, he slowly walked hand in hand with Kuki towards her room to create some names.

Nigel stood at the doorway, alone. "Well…I guess I'll leave you two alone…I'll go call Rachel." Nigel said firmly.

"Why, to ask her on a date so you aren't alone?" Abby asked with a mischievous smile, along with Hoagie.

"No…to ask her if she wants to play Truth or Dare with us next week." Nigel said with a small smile, going to his room to make the call.

"So…where were we?" Hoagie asked, once they were alone to kiss some more.

"Hold it Romeo, you told me that you liked me cause of dare?" Abby asked, unsure of the judgment of the situation.

Hoagie replied the best way he could, "In the words of Wally, they didn't dare me to hurt me…but to help me." Hoagie said sweetly.

"Well, who knew you could find truth in a dare?" Abby asked rhetorically, leaning in to make another kiss.

* * *

_Aahh, I'm sorry if this is terrible. I truly tried, I wanted to extend this as some sort of a conclusion to the story or possibly the opening to a relationship between Rachel and Nigel. I hope you like it, thanks everyone for the reviews and faves, it makes me feel…special._

_*Gives giant Kuki death hug to everyone*_

_Much better!_

_I may write a new fic soon, so hold out for it._

_-Love, Kenge :)_


End file.
